Sleeping With Giants
by saltedpineapple
Summary: Ryoga doesn't like labeling himself as a con artist; but life is almost too easy when you can talk your way into just about anything that you want. That is, until you do the one thing you're absolutely not supposed to do- fall in love. Hellshark AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping with Giants**

_Ryoga doesn't like labeling himself as a con artist; but life is almost too easy when you can talk your way into just about anything that you want. That is, until you do the one thing you're absolutely not supposed to do- fall in love. Hellshark AU._

The sun had gone down about an hour ago as the soft vibration of the cicadas floated in through an open window. Ryoga stood in front of his full length mirror with a sour pout on his face, his nose scrunching as he stared at his reflection.

"What's wrong?" His sister, Rio, asked from where she had perched herself on his bed.

He angrily ran his fingers through his hair, bunching it up into a pony tail as he did so. "Can't decide, up or down." He said as he pulled his bangs down to frame his face.

"Ugh, down." Rio commented as she got off the bed. She stood behind her brother, her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched him in the mirror. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans that had professional tears for only eighty dollars more, and a black Henley that may have been a size too small.

"You look too fruity with it up."

"Isn't that the point?" He couldn't stop the smirk that slid across his face as he tied off his hair.

Rio just rolled her eyes as she returned to the bed.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" he asked some time later. He had added black boots that had buckles across the toe, and his silver shark tooth pendant to the mix. He was still trying to decide on a jacket (it may still be too warm) that he barely heard his sister say she wasn't going out.

"What? Why not?" It was Saturday night, he couldn't possibly fathom a reason _not_ to go out. As many military service members as the eye could see packed into every bar up and down the River Walk. Many of them deprived of any kind of attention because they were fresh out of boot camp or technical school. Honestly, his mouth was watering just at the thought of it.

"Boring." She huffed as she fell back on his bed, her head hitting his pillow with a muffled thump.

"You're just bitter you couldn't charm your way out of getting caught last week." He teased as he slipped on a black knit jacket with so many useless zippers and buckles on it that he looked like a Kingdom Hearts character.

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from jabbing her brother back. He had gotten caught plenty of times for trying to sneak into a bar underage. And as she could remember he would sulk around harder than she currently was. But she kept quiet because they did have rent due Monday after all.

"Where are you going?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Newt's, probably." He said as he brushed a few stray strands out of his face but otherwise was finally satisfied with his appearance.

"You're just going because Durbe is bar tending tonight."

"No." _Maybe. Yes._ "Their bouncer is an idiot, and barely looks at your ID." He looked over his shoulder at her, "You should come, you won't get caught this time."

"It's a gay bar."

He raised an eyebrow, "point? Afraid Durbe is going to mix gay into your drink."

"No! If I'm going out I expect to be laid." She huffed, not caring if she was over sharing.

"Well, you're certainly not getting laid staying in either." He shrugged, "whatever, it will be easier to use you as an excuse if you're not there. Later."

The chilly October air bit at the tips of his exposed ears as Ryoga walked down the street, his hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket. It was cooler than it had been, and in that moment he was thankful he had brought a jacket. When he got to the door of Newt's there was a different bouncer than the one he was used to seeing.

With a sigh he pulled out his wallet and went up to the door, handing over his fake ID to the bouncer. He looked over the ID, his eyes narrowing as he flipped it over.

_Crap_, Ryoga thought, _this is what I get for giving Rio a hard time. _

The bouncer stuck the ID in his back pocket, "do I look like an idiot, boy?"

Ryoga's eyes widened. _Dammit_. "No, sir."

"Get out of-" the bouncer started when he was cut off when an arm flew around his shoulder.

"Girag, come on, let the boy in." The man said. He was tall, much older- Ryoga guessed late 20's. His hair was spiked and he had a thick leather jacket trimmed with fur on.

Ryoga stood there cautiously smiling. He didn't know who this was, maybe Durbe had asked him to come out.

Girag's beady eyes narrowed further as he shrugged the man off him, "I'll get in trouble, punk had a fake ID."

"Yeah, and? I'll personally make sure he won't drink," the leather clad man said, he looked over at Ryoga and winked, "kid looks like he just wanted to come have a little fun, am I right?"

Ryoga smiled innocently enough, "that's right, I just want to dance. I don't drink anyway." Ryoga said as he held out his hands, palm down.

Girag huffed, yanking Ryoga's hands with all the attended force to pull the kid off balance and drew a huge black 'X' on each and stepped aside.

Ryoga walked inside, the man close behind. His eyes scanned the bar, there weren't very many people here yet. Only a few people gathered around the bar.

Ryoga walked up and took a stool. He folded his arms on the counter, his chin resting on them. He let out all the air in his lungs out of frustration, and to get the bartender's attention. The silver haired bartender did look over at him, giving him a small nod as he finished some nasty looking neon blue drink.

"Your stupid new bouncer branded me." Ryoga stated holding one of his hands, "this marker better come off easy."

Durbe just shook his head, "you're lucky I saw," he nodded toward the leather clad man at the other end of the bar who was talking to two guys, "and that Rei was willing to save your ass."

"Whatever, I had a Plan B that involved you letting me in the back." Ryoga said motioning toward the rum bottles as he sat back up.

"Like hell I would have," Durbe protested (but he so would have) as he poured his friend a rum and coke, "I really should make you start paying for these."

Ryoga scoffed taking the drink out of Durbe's hand before he could set it down, "I do, just not in a monetary sense."

The bartender rolled his eyes, "you should go thank your knight in shinning armor."

Ryoga shook his head, "I appreciate it, but he's way too old."

"Wow, so you do have standards after all," Durbe pushed his thick framed glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "I've known you how long now? I know your type, and I know your game. And because of that bouncer, he's the only one in here right now that fits. You're not going to waste your whole night are you?"

Ryoga groaned and took a long drink. Karma was being a royal bitch tonight. "Why did you have to get a new bouncer on fucking Liberty Pass[1] night?"

"Clearly to make your night hell." Durbe shook his head, "Tetsuo will be back next week and this place will be back to its usual fair of uncultured, fresh faced military that you love."

"Swell, I'll just come back next week." Ryoga finished his drink and set it down. He turned to get off the stool but Durbe had grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you have rent due Monday?"

Ryoga glared at Durbe. But little would mouthing off "what are you my landlord now?" do. Because, well, yes, Durbe was his landlord. And, yes, he did still need two hundred dollars to continue to live in the barely two bedroom apartment above Durbe's garage.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Durbe said letting go, "how many times have I offered you an actual job here?" He asked as he poured one more drink, a Long Island this time because he knew Ryoga would need it.

"I am not doing your slave labor."

"Right because what you do isn't slave work."

"Fuck off," Ryoga snapped as he took the drink and slid off the bar stool, "what I do takes skill."

Durbe didn't bother replying and just shook his head, turning his attention back to his other, paying, patrons.

Ryoga sighed, trying to push his irritants to the side as he made his way across the bar. His face melted, washing away the anger that was plastered there, replacing it with his sweet, kind fresh face. He reached out, tapping the man on the shoulder to get his attention.

Rei spun around, his eyes falling on Ryoga's mess of purple hair. (He really shouldn't have pulled it up.)

"Ah, oops, you're drinking already." Rei laughed even though his face looked a little guilty, "I'm Rei, and you?"

"Everyone here calls me Shark," Ryoga replied, his eyes wide and curious.

"Shark, eh? I've swam with sharks off Florida's coast once, Miami I believe." Rei's attention almost seemed glued on him, and the men he was talking to quickly grew bored and wandered off.

"Really? That sounds scary actually," Ryoga replied, his enthusiasm well played up. His eyes fell on the chain peaking out from the collar of Rei's thin shirt. "Are you military?" He asked, rubbing his neck in mirror to where the chain was.

"Oh? Yeah!" Rei laughed again pulling his dog tags free from under his shirt, "Isn't everyone in this city, though?"

Ryoga nodded, "That's so cool. I love the military, couldn't join myself. What branch?"

Rei smiled softly as he put a hand square on Ryoga's back. Ryoga's steps were shy and gentle as he let himself be led to a booth in the corner of the bar.

"Army."

_Huh_, Ryoga thought, _wouldn't have guessed that_. Rei was too well groomed for a soldier. "Must be an officer." Ryoga stated.

Rei chuckled, "that's right, captain actually. How did you know?"

"You're too gorgeous for a grunt," Ryoga looked up him through his lashes as he took a sip of his drink.

"You're sweet, kid."

They sat next to each other in the booth talking idly as they nursed a few mixers and some beers. Ryoga started to feel warmer as the alcohol spread through him. His fuzzy haze had him snuggled into Rei's chest; he mindlessly played with his tags, wrapping the chain around his finger as he listened to Rei talk about his time in the army. And Rei loved to talk. Ryoga was sure he had heard the cliff notes version of his last ten years in service. He also learned that he was down at Fort Sam from Fort Hood on TDY [2] and was going home tomorrow.

As the night went on the bar seemed to fill up more regardless of who was at the door after all. He had eyed a few more kids that would have been a lot easier than where he currently was; but this was warm and Rei's voice was soothing. He thought about not drinking any more for the night as he reached for his Newcastle.

"Hey, Shark, you said earlier you couldn't join, why is that?" Rei asked as his fingers ghosted across a sliver of Ryoga's lower back his bunched up shirt exposed.

Ryoga shivered at the sudden cold fingers against his warm skin, "mphhm, because my twin sister has always been sick our whole lives," his insides flared up, twisting and knotting together. Regardless that was all a well timed act he actually didn't like using his sister in his lies. "Our parents died in a car crash when we were young. I'm all she has left." He nuzzled his head closer into Rei's chest, "and it sucks. Because she has an appointment soon and the hospital said if we don't pay her bills down by a grand she won't get her treatment." A few tears slipped from his eyes as Ryoga rolled his face into Rei's chest, making sure his tears soaked through Rei's thin shirt. He sniffled, "sorry. I just-"

Rei hooked a finger under the boy's chin, guiding his face up so they're eye level, "no it's OK. It must be rough." Ryoga's eyes scanned Rei's face. Rei's eyes were soft, his face relaxed and apologetic.

Ryoga shifted his eyes away focusing on a beer bottle Rei must have picked the label of while he was talking earlier, "I just don't know what I'm going to do." He lamented.

Ryoga's eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on the top of his head. "Why are you here then, Shark?"

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, looking back up at Rei to get a better read on him. Butter Bars[3] were one thing, but he was getting drunker and drunker, and pretty sure he was going to be homeless on Monday.

Rei chuckled, "I mean why is a teenager here, obviously overdressing to impress someone and getting drunk with some guy who's too old for him, instead of with his sister?" he clarified as he finished off the rest of his beer.

"Oh," Ryoga breathed, as he tried to produce an answer that would satisfy him, "is it bad for me to want to ignore reality for a night?"

"Is that going to solve your problems?"

Ryoga shook his head solemnly, whispering a weak "no."

"Here," Rei said nudging him to sit up straight. He reached in his coat pocket, pulling out his checkbook. Ryoga's eyes widened at the sight of it. _Really? That wasn't even difficult. _"You said you needed a grand right?"

"I... uh, yeah... but." Ryoga stuttered, and for once it wasn't an act. He was speechless at how easy it was to get to his endgame so quick it threw him, "but you don't-"

He was silenced when Rei pressed the end of his pen against his lips, "Shush, I'm a single army captain with too much money and not enough charity." Ryoga watched as he filled out the check for one thousand dollars stopping at the pay to order of field, "Ah, suppose I can't just make it out to The Cute Kid at Bar or Shark."

"Kamishiro. Ryoga Kamishiro," Ryoga gave him breaking his first rule of the game. He'd usually use Durbe's in cases like this, but there was a chance Rei actually knew the bartender.

"Well, Ryoga Kamishiro," he said tearing out the check and handing it to him, "go home and take care of your sister."

Ryoga took the check, staring at it for awhile. _Shame he's leaving tomorrow, probably could get more out of him. _Ryoga thought, "th-thanks, I don't-" he was silenced again, but this time by Rei's lips. The shock caused Ryoga to lose his balance as his body pitched back. Rei caught him, his hand snaking into his hair, fingers rooting deeply into the purple mass as the kiss deepened. Ryoga let himself kiss the older man back, he did just get a grand out of him without meeting him in the alley later. Rei broke the kiss but kept their faces close as he rested his forehead against Ryoga's. His hand fell from the younger boy's hair, fingers skirting down the side of the his face.

"Neither of us should drive, do you want to split a cab?" Rei asked as he sat back up.

A whimper died in Ryoga's throat at the loss of warmth. He knew he shouldn't, either Rei would find out where he lived or he'd end up staying in Rei's hotel room. And that broke both rules three and five. Ryoga pulled out his phone, checking the time. They were going to be calling last call soon. He shook his head, taking a gamble on Rei not indirectly asking for some sort of repayment, "no, Durbe promised my sister he'd _babysit_ me tonight," he said, sarcastically putting air quotes around the word babysit. He looked at Rei, his eyes wide and apologetic.

Rei nodded, "that's okay." he said as he took Ryoga's phone out of his hand, Ryoga let him do what he wanted, knowing there was nothing on it that would give him away. Rei scrolled through the phone, putting his name and number in the contacts, "if you're ever up in the Fort Hood area, you should definitely give me a call."

Ryoga smiled as he took the phone back. _Yes, I __**definitely**__ will, Easy. _"OK, yeah."

Rei stood up out of the booth, leaving Ryoga sitting there suddenly feeling small, and gave an excuse of leaving early in the morning so he should probably get back. He leaned back down, leaving a quick kiss on Ryoga's cheek before leaving the bar.

Ryoga watched the man weave through the crowd and out the front door. Once the door closed behind him Ryoga squirmed out of the booth, heading to the bar. His heart was light and his insides tingled from happiness he was nearly skipping to the bar. His hyper dog attitude immediately caught Durbe's attention.

"What the hell did you do now?" Durbe asked, honestly curious how his friend could be so happy. He had kept his eye on them when he could, and knew nothing even happened between them.

"Jesus, that was too easy," Ryoga couldn't stop himself from laughing as he showed his spoils to Durbe, "fuckin' sucks he's only here on TDY until tomorrow, though."

Durbe snatched the check out of his hand to make sure he was reading it right, "A grand, are you serious." He didn't know Rei personally, but he knew of him and he wasn't a pushover. He looked it over again in disbelief when he saw the name on the check, "rule breaker."

"Shut up," Ryoga said taking it back, "I'll never see him again, anyway."

"Are you going home now that you have enough?" Durbe asked as he started to put the clean glassware away.

"Nah, I'll wait for you. But I think I need another drink to celebrate of course."

The bartender just rolled his eyes as he poured him a drink, "you're paying for this."

Ryoga shook his head as he took the drink, "No I'm-" he paused mid-sentence, with the glass frozen against his lips, as someone caught his eye. Durbe stared at him for a moment before following his gaze.

There were only thirty minutes before last call, but people still seemed to stumble in from other bars along the river. But the one who caught his eye at least still looked sober or, if going off Ryoga's standards, wasn't at least falling over himself. He was thin, but had a solid build that immediately gave away his profession. The man's hair was a deep red that fell in all different directions, and there was a scare across his right eye that had Ryoga way too curious already.

"You're ogling," Durbe teased to snap his friend out of his trance.

Ryoga's gaze shifted to Durbe as his eyes narrowed, "shut up." He sat down and nursed his drink as he watched one of the other bartenders wait on the guy. He chuckled into his drink, bemused when he noticed he wasn't the only one watching the new comer. But the guy was either really good at ignoring it, or he had no idea. He was certainly younger than Rei, but looked legal enough to be in here. It may have been his ego from his last victory, but he figured it'd be easy enough, even with the bar closing in an hour. A shark isn't going to let his prey get away after it's been decided.

Notes:

[1] Liberty Pass: A town pass given to new Airmen upon graduating Basic Training.

[2] TDY: Temporary Duty Assignment (yonder), an assignment at a base or instillation other than the one stationed at. Usually lasts less than six months.

[3] Butter Bar: Slang for the lowest rank of a military officer, as it is a single gold bar.

BONUS!

Ryoga's Rules to "It's Not Coning People" Game

Never give out your real name, aliases only.

Don't get too drunk.

Don't let him come home with you.

Don't go home with him.

Barracks and Hotels are dirty shit holes.

Always agree with them, no matter how wrong or annoying they are.

Always try to turn gifts down. This actually makes it easier in obtaining them later.

Never go on dates, unless you know you're getting something out of it; but never go just to go.

Never get attached.

Absolutely, never, ever fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp buzz cut through whatever hazy dream Ryoga was experiencing. His head split the moment he tried to move to see where the noise was coming from. It sounded like a phone, but that wasn't his normal ring tone.

"Rio, I can hear your phone through the freaking wall," he cried out, his voice horse from a dry throat.

Rio stuck her head out from the bathroom joining their rooms, her hair still bundled in a towel, "that's your phone, genius. It's been going off all morning."

"No it's not," he propped himself up on his elbow, reaching for his phone on his nightstand. His head pounded, screaming at him to stop moving. _How much did __I__ drink last night? _He grabbed the phone, opening the alerts, a few texts from a regular toy he kept around and a missed call from some new number under his contacts simply as 'IV.'

"What on earth did I end up doing last night?" He asked himself as he closed his phone and flopped back onto his bed.

Rio laughed from the bathroom, "whatever it was, Durbe dragged you in at about five this morning."

A groan that passed over his lips was muffled by his pillow. He opened his eyes, staring into the cranberry satin of his sheets, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to what really happened, and who the hell IV was.

He fumbled for his wallet on the nightstand and looked through it. His check from Rei was still in there and about sixty dollars in cash, which was forty less than what he left with. "That asshole," he cursed and went to get up to storm downstairs and give Durbe hell for actually charging him once he lost control. He swung his legs out, and every muscle in his legs cramped up, pain shooting down from his ass to his toes as he stumbled falling to the floor. A few empty condom wrappers fell from his wallet. _Well, that explains some things. _He slowly stood back up, his head pounding even harder than before. He threw his wallet back onto his nightstand and stumbled into the bathroom, pushing his sister out of the way so he could get at the medicine cabinet.

"We don't have any ibuprofen, if that's what you're looking for," she said as she tried to get a good look of him in the mirror. His hair was matted around the tie that still held it up. His face was pale and eyes were bloodshot. She wondered if he even had any water left in his system.

"Well why the fuck not?" He groaned slamming the cabinet shut, and immediately regretted it as his head rang.

"Like hell if I know," she snapped back as she pushed him out of the bathroom, "go get something in your system or go back to bed."

He muttered as he headed to the kitchenette, not really having any energy to make anything to eat. He grabbed a V8 out of the fridge and headed down the back stairs. He knocked once on Durbe's door before he let himself in.

"Dude, do you have any meds?" He called out as he walked through the kitchen and living room to the back of the house. Durbe was sitting on his bed with his nose in a book. Ryoga smirked, not sure why he was surprised by the predictable place he found his friend.

"For your ass or head?" Durbe quipped, not even bothering to look up. He knew Ryoga was in the same state he was in when he dumped him on his bed still dressed in last night's clothes. He wondered if he should point out the stains on his designer jeans or not.

"How about you not be an ass and tell me where they are," Ryoga shot back as he popped the tab on the can of vegetable juice. He hated the crap, but knew it was the only way to kick the hangover.

Durbe motioned toward the hall bath, "cabinet above the toilet," he said turning the page in his book.

Ryoga disappeared back into the hall, finding the Advil with little trouble and taking the pills and juice all in one shot. He gagged, sticking out his tongue in disgust as he shook his head. He tossed the can in the waste bin and returned to Durbe's room to find that he put the book down.

"You look exactly like what happened last night," Durbe commented as he got off his bed and walked toward his closet.

Ryoga leaned against the door frame, "and what _exactly _happened last night?" He scratched at his head, his hair was plastered against his skull. _You've got to be kidding me._ It was only then as he looked down at himself that he saw the state of his clothes. "Fuck," he muttered. He really liked those jeans.

Durbe shook his head as he sifted through the pile of clothes on a shelf, he knew he had some of Ryoga's clothes in there. He pulled down a clean pair of jeans and red t-shirt, and walked over to his friend and handed them to him, "go shower, I'll make you breakfast and tell you."

He took the clothes, letting Durbe passed him before returning to the bathroom. He turned the tap on full before he stripped down. His knees were scuffed up, and between everything else his appearance told him and the empty wrappers in his wallet he was nearly positive slut Ryoga was out in full force last night. Slut Ryoga that forgot to make sure he was paid.

As the room filled with steam he stepped in the shower, letting the hot assault rain down and relax his sore body. He pulled the tie out of his hair before sticking his head under the water, washing away the dried cum and massaging his scalp to get his headache to release. Knowing he didn't want to dwell on what he couldn't remember he quickly washed himself and got out of the shower. Drying himself with one of the decorative towels Durbe would yell at him later for using he got dressed into the clean clothes and headed into the kitchen.

He sat down at the breakfast bar, folding his arms on the counter and resting his head there. There was a clink of glass on the marble and he looked up to see a cup of coffee sitting inches from his face. Sitting up he cradled the side of his face in one palm as he sipped from the cup. He watched Durbe make eggs and bacon for him; his eyes shifted to the clock that read 1:42, okay, so it was more like brunch at this point.

"So tell me," Ryoga prompted as Durbe put the plate of food in front of him. He was starting to feel better thanks to the vegetable juice and coffee, but still didn't have much of an appetite for actual food.

Durbe sighed and poured a cup of coffee for himself and leaned against the counter. Ryoga was someone who was dear to him, and he had put up with his actions at the bar for over a year now. He had dragged Ryoga home most nights. Sometimes finding him in tears on the bathroom floor, crying and asking why he did this to himself; or scraped up and cum stained in the alley behind Newt's after a few service members had gotten smart and ganged up on him. Ryoga never remembered those nights because Durbe wouldn't tell him the whole truth. Because he knew Ryoga enjoyed the power he seemed to possess over them. One of his prized possessions was a chain with 30something dog tags on it. Trophies that were nothing more than notches on bedposts to Durbe, but absolute victories for his friend. Most of those tags had a monetary value, if Durbe picked one at random Ryoga could tell him exactly how much he conned out of the kid that night with some dumb lie about Rio being sick.

"Why am I missing forty dollars?" Ryoga probed when Durbe wasn't answering him.

Durbe shook his head, so typical. Caring about the money more than the state he woke up in. "Because you started ordering drinks from Mizael, and they weren't just for yourself." He took a sip of his coffee, "you remember the red head that caught your attention after Rei?"

Ryoga scratched his head with the dull end of his fork, "vaguely," he admitted after remembering a mess of crimson and a scar, but that was about it. "Shit, I was drinking Jack, wasn't I?"

Durbe shrugged, "Probably-"

"What do you mean 'probably,' you're suppose to watch these things." Ryoga groaned into his half eaten breakfast.

"I'm not your freaking babysitter," Durbe shot back irritated. But he was suppose to look out for Ryoga, and he felt awful for it in the end. He had let Ryoga start ordering from Mizael because he knew the other bartender would charge him, and the little shit deserved it. But he should have watched _what_ he was drinking, because whiskey had the power to black him out after a single drink, especially that late in the night. Durbe's steely eyes shifted down as he stared into his coffee. The patrons weren't the only ones who took advantage of Ryoga's blacked out state last night.

Ryoga pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate, "And I guess that made me a little horny," he laughed bitterly as he stuffed eggs into his mouth.

Durbe snorted, "maybe just a little."

"Hopefully with that red head," Ryoga said as the face became clearer in his memory. A pair of piercing crimson eyes, with a long battle scar across the right one. Ryoga wished he could remember why he had it, he was sure he asked. The scar made him look like a Marine, he hoped that was the case, it had been awhile since he last fucked a jarhead.

"I think I saw him follow you into the restroom at some point."

Ryoga rubbed his temples as if to stimulate his brain to remember. He couldn't even recall the guy's name. He wasn't so sure why he cared, he never really got hung up on the men he met at the bar.

"Any idea who IV is? I had a missed call from him this morning."

Durbe bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about the four different guys he had found ganged up on Ryoga in the alley after close. He shook his head, "no, I don't sorry."

Ryoga stared into his now lukewarm coffee, sometimes he wondered how he let himself get into these situations, but he knew why. It was in the form of a thousand dollar check that was sitting in his wallet.

"Hey, drive me to Walmart so I can cash the check?" Ryoga asked looking back up at his friend.

Durbe rolled his eyes. "Sure just let me drop all my plans for my day off and cater to you."

Ryoga grinned and jumped off the bar stool and went around the counter. It's not that he was feeling any better, but getting that money in his hands had certainly lifted his spirits. "Thanks, Durbe, be right back." He said and planted a wet kiss on his friends cheek before bounding back up the stairs.

Durbe stood still for a moment, his hand covering his cheek as his stomach twisted. He shook his head, trying to rid the thought from his head before it formed and tidied up the kitchen as he waited for Ryoga to come back down.

–-

When Ryoga reached his room his phone was going off again. He groaned remembering the multiple unread texts from a regular annoyance. He flipped his phone open without looking at the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want, Yuma?" Ryoga sneered not having the patience today. He grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Yuma?" The voice on the other end sounded confused. Not to mention unfamiliar, but not foreign, to Ryoga.

"Who is this?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, puzzled over who he would have given his number to.

"Thomas..." the voice -Thomas apparently- answered cautiously, sounding more and more confused.

He shook his head as he grabbed a sports jacket from his closet to throw on with what Durbe had given him earlier, "nope, not ringing any bells, pal." The voice though, it started to gnaw at him, he recognized it.

"Newt's, last night," Thomas gave him and it suddenly rushed back to him full force. Crimson fire. Scar. Sloppy fuck against the restroom sink.

"What do you want?" Ryoga asked as he wandered into the now free bathroom to fix his hair. He balanced the phone against his shoulder as he brushed his still damp hair.

Ryoga could almost hear the shrug of the guy's shoulders through his tone, "we both enjoyed last night, thought we could-"

"Look," Ryoga cut in with a heavy sigh, "I don't know who you think I am but that's not-"

"Who you are?" Thomas finished his sentence, a thick arrogance in his voice, "it clearly is if you gave me your number."

Ryoga scowled, wishing he could see that stupid (beautiful) face so he could punch him square in the nose. "I'm not free."

–-

Durbe wandered to his car to wait for Ryoga who he figured was fussing over his appearance like usual. He climbed in and pressed the garage door opener; backing out so Ryoga could hopefully see he was waiting from his apartment.

His gaze fell in the passenger side, a condom wrapper sitting on the seat. Durbe sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose as he went to pick it up. He stared at it for a moment before crushing it in his hand. "Asshole," he cursed before he stuffed it in his pocket.

"_Come on, let's get you upstairs," Durbe sighed as he turned off the engine. As he went to open his door Ryoga stopped him, his fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist. Durbe's gaze followed up his arm until he found the half lidded royal eyes staring back at him. "What?" He prompted._

_Ryoga shifted his weight, one arm on his friend's shoulder to steady himself as he began to crawl across the center console. Durbe was frozen still, he could have moved if he wanted to, but that would have been a lie to say the least. _

"_What?" He repeated, his tone strained as Ryoga straddled his lap, his hands still firmly holding on._

"_I've got to repay you," Ryoga's voice was thick and too drunk as he let go of his wrist to cup the side of his face instead, his thumb stroking his cheekbone right under the frames of his glasses. _

_Durbe's heart sunk into his gut, "for drinks? You really don't- let's get you to bed."_

_The teen shook his head in disagreement as his fingers trailed to the nape of his neck, playing with the soft hair, "no, for always looking out for me."_

_Durbe went to protest more but any words he might have said were trapped in his throat as Ryoga's lips crashed against his. Ryoga was forceful, pushing his tongue passed closed lips and teeth as he gripped the ends of silver hair to elicit a gasp from his friend and better access to his mouth. Durbe barely fought, but when he did Ryoga pushed him further into the car seat with his other hand, his small hips coming down on Durbe's half hard-on._

_Lips left his and began to kiss along his jaw to his ear, "don't fight me, Durbe," Ryoga slurred an order, "don't fight **it**." Teeth came down on his earlobe as Ryoga palmed his erection through his slacks. Durbe gasped as heat rushed through him. The feeling of Ryoga's skilled tongue sucking and hands on him had his stomach knotting in pleasure. He squirmed under Ryoga for more friction as his hand fumbled to grasp Ryoga's boney hip pulling him as close as he could. Ryoga removed his hand as his own denim clad cock hit Durbe's, both of them groaning in unison._

"_See," Ryoga purred placing a soft kiss on his friend's forehead as he removed his glasses and set them in the center console. He ground his hips down into Durbe's as he went back to stroking his face, "I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry, Durbe," he apologized. _

_Durbe grit his teeth, glaring at Ryoga. The worst thing was that he **knew** Ryoga was being truthful. He just seemed like he couldn't do it without too much whiskey in his system. And if Durbe was honest he knew they'd end up here the moment he saw Mizael pour him the first Jack and Coke. _

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ryoga's hand in his already undone pants. He gasped when his cock was released from his briefs and Ryoga had made quick work to free his own. Taking both erections in one hand he began to pump slow and lazy strokes as he kissed and sucked down Durbe's neck._

"_Do you still have the lube in here?" He asked before nipping lightly at the crook of his neck._

_Durbe could barely nod as he struggled to open the glove box through his lustful haze. Of course he had it, because this wasn't the first or last time this would happen. And making it into either's room was rare. He pulled out the tube and a condom as Ryoga rose to his knees like the pro he was; Durbe hooked a finger into his waistband to pull his jeans down. He squeezed a generous amount of the cold fluid onto his fingers as Ryoga took the condom from him. He ripped the packaging open and slipped it on the bartender's erection as he stole another kiss._

_Durbe slipped a finger into his friend's ass, quickly followed by another. He wasn't sure why he was surprised; he was sloppy fifths or sixths after all, he honestly lost count, and more importantly he didn't particularly care where he fell on the list as long as he did. When Ryoga, not Durbe, was satisfied with the prep he lifted his hips again positioning himself. Durbe held his cheeks apart as Ryoga lowered himself down onto his erection, both gasping and moaning into the other's mouth._

_Ryoga knew exactly at what pace and angle to get the best reaction out of his friend. Or at least he hoped he did after five years of practice. Durbe was his first after all, teaching him most of what he knows. Durbe tossed his head back into the headrest, his vision going cross as he panted. Ryoga couldn't stop the smirk that slid across his face as he bounced in his friend's lap. He leaned forward, "cum for me, baby," he hissed into Durbe's ear before running his tongue along the shell of his ear. Durbe gasped his arms flying tight around his best friend as his hips jerked up. He held tight to Ryoga as he rode out his orgasm._

_Ryoga laid motionless against his chest other than light kisses against his neck. When Durbe's breathing evened out he reached up with his hand to run his fingers through the mused silver hair. He refused to look Durbe in the eye. He couldn't._

"_I wish I had the ability to love you, Durbe," Ryoga confessed, just the same as he did every time._

_Durbe sighed as he slid from inside Ryoga, he tilted his head to kiss the matted mess of purple hair, "Me too."_

Durbe threw his head back onto his headrest and closed his eyes. "I fucking hate him," he said as if to convince himself. He slammed his palm down onto the car horn to let out frustration.

–-

The car horn interrupted his conversation with Thomas, "hang on," he said as he lowered the phone and looked out the window. He saw Durbe's car backed out into the driveway. Which was a clear sign of "you fucking take too long to get ready."

"My friend is waiting for me," he told him, "but Wednesday is fine with me, we can meet at the mall."

"Sure," Thomas agreed, "I'll see you then."

Ryoga closed his phone with barely a goodbye and ran down the stairs and out the garage. He walked over to the passenger side and slid in. "Sorry, making plans" Ryoga apologized as he buckled up, "apparently I gave red head my number last night." He looked over at Durbe and frowned when he saw the sour look on his friend's face. "What's your problem?"

Durbe shook his head trying to push everything away as he began to back out of the driveway, "you are, as always."


End file.
